1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of security systems, and in particular, to an object-based security system for computing and communications systems.
2. Statement of the Problem
Computer and communication system security has become of paramount importance with the increase in the use of such systems across all aspects of industry. Numerous security tools are available for these systems, but unfortunately, the current tools exhibit numerous shortcomings.
Current security products are designed to work as a single integrated package with their own feature set. If an improved security feature is made available in a different product, then the user must wait for their product to include the new feature or buy the other product. There is a need for security products to be abstracted behind a client interface so security features can be upgraded without replacing the security system.
Current security products are also difficult for application programmers to design to. For example, the programmer designing communications software for a personal computer must understand all of the messaging and interaction required to interface with the security product. There is a need for security products that offer simple interfaces to application software developers.
Current security products typically apply security at a single communications layer. There is a need for security tools that apply security at multiple layers of interprocessor communications.